kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiki
SuperWhyMovie's TV-Spoof of 1990 US Britt Allcroft Show "Thomas & Friends: Thomas Gets Tricked & Other Stories" Cast *Thomas - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Edward - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Henry - Brock (Pokémon) *Gordon - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *James - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Troublesome Trucks - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *The Coaches - The Animals & Pets *Annie & Clarabel (do not speak) - Twilight Sparkle & Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sir Topham Hatt - Bok Choy (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Everyone else - ??? Movie/TV Show Clips *Kiki's Delivery Service *DuckTales *Pokémon *VeggieTales *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Lion King *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures Episodes *Kiki Gets Tricked *Scrooge McDuck Helps Out *"Come Out, Brock!" *Brock to the Rescue! *A Big Day for Kiki *Trouble for Kiki *Kiki Saves the Day (S1) Transcript Kiki Gets Tricked *Narrator: "Kiki is a Witch who lives in a Big City in Downtown. She's a cheeky little girl, with two small feet inside the shoes, a short stumpy bow on her hair, a short stumpy two arms and a short stumpy two hands. *She's a fussy little girl, too. Always bringing pets and animals about, ready for the bigger humans, vegetables and animals to take a long journeys. *And when humans, vegetables and animals come in, she brings the empty animals back home so that the humans, vegetables and animals can go and rest. *Kiki thinks no human, vegetable and animal work as hard as she does. She loves to playing tricks on them, Including Mr. Nezzer, the biggest and proudest cucumber of them all. Kiki liked to teas Mr. Nezzer with her Whistle." *Kiki/Thomas: "Wake Up, Lazy bones! Why don't you work hard like me?" *Narrator: "One Day, after for taking the animals and pets on the journeys, Mr. Nezzer arrived back at the field, very tired. He was just going to sleep when Kiki came up in her cheeky way." *Kiki/Thomas: "Wake Up, Lazy bones. do some hard work change! You can't catch me!" *Narrator: "And out Kiki ran laughing. *Instead of going to sleep again, Mr. Nezzer thought how he could get back for Kiki. *One morning, Kiki wouldn't wake up. Her driver and fireman couldn't make her start. Her food is empty and there was not enough strength. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting, but the animals and pets weren't ready. *At Last Kiki Started." *Kiki/Thomas: "Oh dear, Oh dear." *Narrator: "She yawned. *She fussed into the station, where Mr. Nezzer was waiting." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Hurry up, you!" *Narrator: "Said Mr. Nezzer." *Kiki/Thomas: "Hurry up yourself!" *Narrator: "Replied Kiki. *Mr. Nezzer, the proud cucumber, began making his plan to teach Kiki a Lesson for teasing him." *Narrator: "Almost before the animals stopped moving, Mr. Nezzer reversed quickly and put on the first pet and animal." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Get in quickly please!" *Narrator: "He Whistled. *Kiki usually pushed behind the animals and pets to help them start, but they always let her go first. This time, Mr. Nezzer started so quickly, they forgot to let Kiki go. Mr. Nezzer's chance had come." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Come on, Come on," *Narrator: "Puffed Mr. Nezzer to the animals and pets. *The sidewalk went faster and faster. Too fast for Kiki. She wanna to stop, but she couldn't!" *Kiki/Thomas: "Hey, hey! Stop it Stop it!" *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" *Narrator: "Laughed Mr. Nezzer." *The Pets & Animals/The Coaches: "You Can't get away, You Can't get away!" *Narrator: "Laughed the animals and pets. *Poor Kiki was going faster than she had ever gone before. She was out of breath, and her feet hurt her, but she had to go on." *Kiki/Thomas: "I Shall never be the same again." *Narrator: "She thought Sadly." *Kiki/Thomas: "My Feet will be quite warn out." *Narrator: "At last, they stopped at the station. *Kiki let go, and she felt very silly and exhausted. *Next, she sits on the turntable, thinking of everyone laughing at her. *And than she ran onto a path out of the way." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Well little Kiki." *Narrator: "Chuckled Mr. Nezzer." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Now you know what hard work means, don't you?" *Narrator: "Poor Kiki couldn't answer. She had no breath. She just puffed slowly away to rest, and had a long, long drink." *Kiki/Thomas: "Maybe I Don't have to teas Mr. Nezzer to feel important." *Narrator: "Kiki thought to herself. And she walked slowly home." Scrooge McDuck Helps Out *Narrator: "One Day, Scrooge McDuck is in the Castle where he lived with the Other Humans, Vegetables and Animals. They were all bigger then Scrooge McDuck and boasted about it." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "The Driver won't choose you again." *Narrator: "Said Mr. Nezzer." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "He wants strong humans, vegetables and animals like us." *Narrator: "But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Scrooge McDuck." *The Driver and the Fireman: "Would you like to come out today?" *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "Oh yes, please!" *Narrator: "Said Scrooge McDuck. So he let his food, gained lots of tail, and Scrooge McDuck walked away. *The other characters were very cross at being left behind. *Scrooge McDuck worked hard all day. The animals and pets thought he was very kind and the driver was very pleased." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "I'm going out again tomorrow." *Narrator: "Scrooge McDuck told the other characters that night." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "What do you think of that?" *Narrator: "But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy, that he fell asleep at once. *Next morning, Scrooge McDuck woke up to find nothing had changed. Mr. Nezzer was still boasting." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "You watch me, little Scrooge, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. *Good-bye, little Scrooge. Look out for me this afternoon." *Narrator: "Scrooge McDuck ran out to do some catching. *He liked catching. It was fun playing with hyenas. He would come up quietly and give them a push. Than he would stop and the silly hyenas would go bump into each other." *The Hyenas/The Troublesome Trucks: "Oh!" *Narrator: "They Cried" *The Hyenas/The Troublesome Trucks: "What ever is happening?" *Narrator: "Scrooge McDuck played until there were no more hyenas. Than he stopped to rest. *Presently, he heard a grumbling. *Mr. Nezzer was very cross. Instead of nice shinning animals and pets, he was taking the some hyenas." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "The Hyenas, The Hyenas, The Hyenas!" *Narrator: "He Grumbled." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "The Shame of it, The Shame of it, Oh the Shame of it." *Narrator: "Scrooge McDuck Laughed, and went to find some more hyenas. *Then there was trouble." *Porter: "Mr. Nezzer can't get up the hill." *Narrator: "The porter called to Scrooge McDuck's driver." *Porter: "Would you take Scrooge and push him, please?" *Narrator: "They found Mr. Nezzer halfway up and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely. *Mr. Nezzer's Driver and Fireman/Gordon's Driver and Fireman: "You're not trying!" *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "I can't do it." *Narrator: "Said Mr. Nezzer." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "The noisy hyenas hold an character back so." *Narrator: "Scrooge McDuck's driver came up." *Scrooge McDuck's Driver/Edward's Driver: "We've come to push." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "No use at all!" *Narrator: "Said Mr. Nezzer." *Scrooge McDuck's Driver/Edward's Driver: "You wait and see." *Narrator: "Replied Scrooge McDuck's Driver. *They brought the hyenas back to the bottom of the hill." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "I'm Ready!" *Narrator: "Said Scrooge McDuck." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "No good." *Narrator: "Grumbled Mr. Nezzer. They pulled and pushed as hard as ever they could." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it." *Narrator: "Puffed Mr. Nezzer." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "I will do it, I will do it, I will do it." *Narrator: "Puffed Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge McDuck pushed and puffed, and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Mr. Nezzer found himself at the top of the hill." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "I've done it, I've done it, I've done it!" *Narrator: "He said proudly. He forgot all about Scrooge McDuck and didn't want to say 'Thank You.' *Scrooge McDuck was left out of breath and far behind, but he was happy because he had been so helpful. At the next station, he found the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. The Fireman gave him a nice long drink, and the driver said." *Scrooge McDuck's Driver/Edward's Driver: "I'll get my paint tomorrow, and give you a beautiful coat of white and yellow duck feet. Than you will be a smartest duck in the castle." Come Out, Brock! *Narrator: "Once a human taking some pets and animals was afraid a few of rain. It went into a tunnel and squeaked through it's hair and wouldn't come out again. *The human's name is Brock. His driver and fireman agued with him, but he would not move." *Brock/Henry: "The rain will spoil my lovely green paint and brown pants." *Narrator: "He said. the conductor blew his whistle tall he had no more breath and waved his flag till his arms ached. But Brock still stayed in the tunnel and kicked with his shoes at him." *Brock/Henry: "I'm not going to spill my lovely green paint and brown pants for you." *Narrator: "Than along came Bok Choy, the Bok Choy in charged of the characters on the Downtown." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "We will pull u out." *Narrator: "Said Bok Choy. But Brock only kicked with his shoes at him." *Narrator: "Everyone pull except Bok Choy." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "Because, (cough)" *Narrator: "He Said." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "My doctor has forbidden me to pull." *Narrator: "But still Brock stayed in the Tunnel. *Then they tried pushing from the other end. Bok Choy said." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "One, Two, Three push!" *Narrator: "But he didn't help." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "(cough) My doctor has forbidden me to push." *Narrator: "He Said. They pushed and pushed and pushed. But still brock stayed in the Tunnel. *At last Kiki came along. The Conductor waved his red flag and stopped her. Everyone argued with Brock." *Passengers: "Look, it has stopped raining." *Narrator: "They Said." *Brock/Henry: "Yes, but it will began again soon." *Narrator: "Said Brock." *Brock/Henry: "And what would become of my green paint and brown pants then?" *Narrator: "Kiki pushed and puffed, and pushed as hard as ever she could. But still Brock stayed in the tunnel. *Eventually, even Bok Choy gave up." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: We shall take away your street." *Narrator: "He Said." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "And leave you hear until you're ready to come to the tunnel." *Narrator: "They took up the old street and build a wall in front of Brock so the other characters wouldn't bump into him. *All Brock could do was to watch the characters rushing through the other tunnel. He was very sad because he thought no one would see his lovely green paint and brown pants again. As time went on Scrooge McDuck and Mr. Nezzer would often past by. Scrooge McDuck would say." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "Hullo!" *Narrator: "And Mr. Nezzer would say." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Serves you right!" *Narrator: "Poor Brock had no strength to answer. His fruit had gone empty. Soot and dirt from the tunnel spoiled his lovely green paint and brown pants anyway. How long do you think Brock will stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his of the rain and decides to journey out again." Brock to the Rescue! *Narrator: "Mr. Nezzer always took the express pets animals. He was proud of being the only cucumber strong enough to do so. it was full important people, like Bok Choy, and Mr. Nezzer was seeing how fast he could go." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!" *Narrator: "He Said." *The Animals/The Coaches: "Trickety-trock, Trickety-trock, Trickety-trock!" *Narrator: "Said the Animals. In a minute Mr. Nezzer Could see the tunnel where Brock stood bricked up in loney." *Brock/Henry: "Oh dear." *Narrator: "Thought Brock." *Brock/Henry: "Why did I worry about the rain spoiling my lovely paint? I'd like to come out to the tunnel." *Narrator: "Brock didn't know how to ask." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "I like to whistle for Brock." *Narrator: "Said Mr. Nezzer. He was almost there when - Wheeeeeeeesh! - and there was proud Mr. Nezzer going slower and slower in a cloud of dust. His driver stopped him." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "What has happened to me?" *Narrator: "Asked Mr. Nezzer." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "I feel so week." *Mr. Nezzer's Driver/Gordon's Driver: "You've pull a muscle." *Narrator: "Said his Driver." *Mr. Nezzer's Driver/Gordon's Driver: "You can't pull the pets and animals anymore." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Oh dear!" *Narrator: "Said Mr. Nezzer." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "We were going so nicely too. And look there's Brock laughing at me!" *Narrator: "Everyone came to see Mr. Nezzer." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "Humph!" *Narrator: "Said Bok Choy." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "These big characters are always causing me trouble. Send for another character at once." *Narrator: "While the conductor went to find one they brought Mr. Nezzer in a siding out of the way. *Scrooge McDuck is the only character left." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "I'll come and try." *Narrator: "He Said." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Pooh!" *Narrator: "Said Mr. Nezzer." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "That's no use. Scrooge McDuck can't push the pet animal." *Narrator: "Kind Scrooge McDuck puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed, but he couldn't move the heavy pets & animals." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "I told you so." *Narrator: "Said Mr. Nezzer." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "Why not let Brock try?" *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "Yes." *Narrator: "Said Bok Choy." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "I will. *Will you help take the animals, Brock?" *Narrator: "He asked." *Brock/Henry: "Oh yes!" *Narrator: "Said Brock. *When Brock had got out strength, he puff out. He was dirty and covered with cobwebs." *Brock/Henry: "Oh I'm Stiff, I'm Stiff!" *Narrator: "He Groaned." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "Have a run to ease your chance, and find a turntable." *Narrator: "Said Bok Choy. *When Brock came back, he felt much better. Then he putted him up." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "Peep, Peep!" *Narrator: "Said Scrooge McDuck." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "I'm Ready!" *Brock/Henry: "Peep, Peep, Peep!" *Narrator: "Said Brock." *Brock/Henry: "So am I." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward and Brock/Henry: "Pull hard we'll do it, Pull we'll do it." *Narrator: "They puffed together." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward and Brock/Henry: We've done it together, We've done it together." *Narrator: "Said Scrooge McDuck and Brock." *The Pets & Animals/The Coaches: "You've done it hurry, You've done it hurry!" *Narrator: "Sang the Pets & Animals. Everyone was excited. Bok Choy leaned out wave at Scrooge McDuck and Brock, but they were still going so fast that his green hair blew off into field where a goat ate it for tea. *They never stopped till they came to the station at the end of the street. The passengers all said 'Thank You!'. And Bok Choy promised Brock a new coat. *One the home Scrooge McDuck and Brock helped Mr. Nezzer back to the Castle. All three characters are now great friends. Brock doesn't mind the rain now. He knows that the best way to keep his paint nice is not to run into tunnels but to ask his driver to wash him when the day's work is over." A Big Day for Kiki *Narrator: "Kiki the Witch was grumbling to the other characters." *Kiki/Thomas: "I spent my time pulling pets & animals about, ready for you to take out on journeys." *Narrator: "The other characters laughed." *Kiki/Thomas: "Why can't I take passengers, too?" *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "You're too impatient." *Narrator: "They Said." *Mr. Nezzer/Gordon: "You'd be sure leave something behind." *Kiki/Thomas: "Rubbish!" *Narrator: "Said Kiki." *Kiki/Thomas: "I'll show you!" *Narrator: "One night, she and Brock were alone. Brock was ill. The men worked hard, but he didn't get better. *She felt just as bad the next morning. Brock usually took the first passengers, and Kiki get his pets & animals ready." *Kiki/Thomas: "If Brock was ill." *Narrator: "She thought." *Kiki/Thomas: "Perhaps I shall take his pets & animals." *Narrator: "Kiki ran to find the pets & animals." *Kiki/Thomas: "Come along, Come along." *Narrator: "She fussed." *The Pets & Animals/The Coaches: "There's plenty of time, There's plenty of time!" *Narrator: "They Grumbled. *Kiki took them to the platform, and wanted to run around in front of once. *But her driver wouldn't let her." *Kiki's Driver/Thomas' Driver: "Don't be impatient, Kiki." *Narrator: "Kiki waited and waited. *People got in, but the conductor and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter hoped the pets & animals, but still Brock didn't come. Kiki got more and more excited. *Bok Choy came to see what was the matter, and the conductor and station master told him about Brock." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "Find anther character." *Narrator: "He Ordered." *Conductor and Stationmaster: "There's only Kiki." *Narrator: "They Said." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "You'll have to do it then, Kiki. Be quick now." *Narrator: "So Kiki ran round to the front and back down on the pets & animals ready to start." *Kiki's Driver/Thomas' Driver: "Let's not being impatient, Kiki." *Narrator: "Said her Driver." *Kiki's Driver/Thomas' Driver: "We'll wait till everything is ready." *Narrator: "But Kiki was to excited to listen. *What happened then, nobody knows. Perhaps they forgot to grab Kiki, or perhaps Kiki was given the signal by mistake. Anyhow, Kiki started without her pets & animals. As they passed the first signal tower, men waved and shouted, but she didn't stop." *Kiki/Thomas: "They're waving because I'm such a splendid girl." *Narrator: "She Puffed importantly." *Kiki/Thomas: "Brock says it's hard to pull pets & animals, but I think it's easy. *Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!" *Narrator: "She Puffed, pretending to be like Mr. Nezzer." *Kiki/Thomas: "People have never seen me taking passengers before. It's nice then to wave." *Narrator: "And she whistled." *Kiki/Thomas: "Thank You." *Narrator: "Then she came to the signal at Danger." *Kiki/Thomas: "Bother!" *Narrator: "She thought." *Kiki/Thomas: "I must stop, and I was going so nicely, too! What a nuisance signals are." *Narrator: "She blew an angry whistle. *The signalman ran up." *The Signalman: "Hullo, Kiki." *Narrator: "He Said." *The Signalman: "What are you doing here?" *Kiki/Thomas: "I'm taking the pets & animals." *Narrator: "Said Kiki." *Kiki/Thomas: "Can't you see?" *The Signalman: "Where are your pets & animals then?" *Narrator: "Kiki looked back." *Kiki/Thomas: "Why, bless me!" *Narrator: "She Said." *Kiki/Thomas: "If we haven't left them behind!" *The Signalman: "Yes." *Narrator: "Said the Signalman." *The Signalman: "You'd better go back quickly and fetch them." *Narrator: "Poor Kiki was so sad, she nearly cried." *Kiki's Driver/Thomas' Driver: "Cheer up." *Narrator: "Said her Driver." *Kiki's Driver/Thomas' Driver: "Let's go back quickly and try again." *Narrator: "At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling Bok Choy what a bad downtown it was. But when Kiki came back, they saw how sad she was, and couldn't be cross. *She was taking to the pets & animals, and this time she nearly took them. *Afterwards, the other characters laughed at Kiki and said," *Brock and Big Macintosh/Henry and James: "Look! there's Kiki, who wanted to take some passengers, but forgot about the pets & animals!" *Narrator: "But Kiki had already learned not to make the same mistakes again." Trouble for Kiki *Narrator: "Kiki the Witch wouldn't stop being a nuisance. Night after night, she kept the other characters awake." *Kiki/Thomas: "I'm tired of pushing pets & animals. I want to see the world." *Narrator: "The other characters didn't take much notice, for Kiki was a little girl with a long tongue. *But one night, Scrooge McDuck came to the Castle. He was a kind mcduck and felt sorry for Kiki." *Scrooge McDuck/Edward: "I've got some hyenas to take home tomorrow. If take them instead of me, I'll take pets & animals for me in the pet store & the zoo." *Kiki/Thomas: "Thank You." *Narrator: "Said Kiki." *Kiki/Thomas: "That will be nice." *Narrator: "Next morning, Scrooge McDuck and Kiki talked to their Drivers, and when they said 'Yes!', Kiki ran off happily to find Hyenas. *Now the Hyenas are silly and noisy. They talked a lot and don't attend to what are doing. And I'm sorry to say, they play tricks on the characters who is not used them. Scrooge McDuck know all about Hyenas. He warned Kiki to be careful, but Kiki was too excited to lesson. *The shunter fastened the hands, and when the Trafic lights changed, Kiki was ready. The Conductor blew his whistle." *Kiki/Thomas: "Peep, Peep!" *Narrator: "Answered Kiki, and started off. But the Hyenas weren't ready." *The Hyenas/The Troublesome Trucks: "Oh, Oh!" *Narrator: "They Screamed." *The Hyenas/The Troublesome Trucks: "Wait Kiki, Wait!" *Narrator: "But Kiki wouldn't wait." *Kiki/Thomas: "Come on, Come on." *Narrator: "She puffed." *The Hyenas/The Troublesome Trucks: "All Right, don't fuss, All Right don't fuss!" *Narrator: "Grumbled the hyenas. *Kiki began going faster and faster." *Kiki/Thomas: "Yahoo!" *Narrator: "She whistled as she rushed through Brock's Tunnel." *Kiki/Thomas: "Hurry, Hurry!" *Narrator: "Called Kiki. She was feeling very proud of herself. But the hyenas grew crosser and crosser. At last Kiki slowed down as she came to Mr. Nezzer's Hill." *Kiki's Driver/Thomas' Driver: "Steady now, steady." *Narrator: "Warned the Driver could stop them, they pushed Kiki down the hill and were rattling and laughing behind her. *Poor Kiki tried hard to stop them from making her go too fast." *Kiki/Thomas: "Stop Pushing, Stop Pushing!" *Narrator: "She Hissed. But the Hyenas took no notice." *The Hyenas/The Troublesome Trucks: "Go on, Go on!" *Narrator: "They Giggled in their silly way." *Kiki/Thomas: "There's the station. Oh dear, what shall I do?" *Narrator: "Cried Kiki. They rattled straight through and swerved into the goods yard. Kiki shut her eyes." *Kiki/Thomas: "I must stop!" *Narrator: "When she opened her eyes, she saw she had stopped just in front of the buffers. There watching her was Bok Choy." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "What are you doing here Kiki?" *Narrator: "He Asked." *Kiki/Thomas: "I've brought Scrooge's Hyenas, Bok Choy." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "Why did you come so fast?" *Kiki/Thomas: "I didn't mean to. I was pushed." *Narrator: "Said Kiki." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "You've got a learn about Hyenas, Kiki. After pushing them about here for a few weeks, you'll know almost as much about them as Scrooge. Then you'll be a really useful Witch." Kiki Saves the Day *Narrator: "Everyday, Bok Choy came to the station to see the character." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "Hello." *Narrator: "He always said to Kiki." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "Don't let the silly hyenas teas you. Remember, you have important job as a special helper in the yard." *Narrator: "They were lots of Hyenas, and Kiki worked very hard pushing and pulling them into place. There was also a small trailer and 2 strange of things her driver called cranes." *Kiki's Driver/Thomas' Driver: "That's the Breakdown Crane." *Narrator: "He told Kiki." *Kiki's Driver/Thomas' Driver: "The Cranes are for lifting heavy things like humans, vegetables, animals, pets and hyenas." *Narrator: "One day, Kiki was in the yard. Suddenly she heard a horse screaming and yelling." *Big Macintosh/James: "Help! Help!" *Narrator: "The Horse came rushing through much too fast. The Horse was Big Macintosh, and he was frightened. His tail was on fire." *Big Macintosh/James: "There pushing me!, There pushing me!" *Narrator: "He panted." *The Hyenas/The Troublesome Trucks: "On!, On!" *Narrator: "Laughed the Hyenas. *Still screaming and yelling." *Big Macintosh/James: "Help! Help!" *Narrator: "Poor Big Mac disappeared." *Kiki/Thomas: "I'd like to teach those hyenas a lesson." *Narrator: "Said Kiki the Witch. *Soon came to the alarm." *The Signalman: "Big Macintosh's off the road, the breakdown crane quickly!" *Narrator: "Kiki grabbed the crane, and off they went. *Kiki worked her hardest." *Kiki/Thomas: "Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!" *Narrator: "She puffed. She wasn't pretending to be like Mr. Nezzer; she really meant it." *Kiki/Thomas: "Bother those hyenas in their tricks. I hope poor Big Mac isn't hurt." *Narrator: "Big Macintosh's Driver and Fireman were feeling him all over, to see he was hurt." *Big Macintosh's Driver and Fireman/James' Driver and Fireman: "Never mind, Big Mac." *Narrator: "They Said." *Big Macintosh's Driver and Fireman/James' Driver and Fireman: "It was those silly hyenas and your old wooden feet that close by accident." *Narrator: "Kiki pushed the breakdown crane alongside. Then she pulled away the unhurt hyenas." *The Hyenas/The Troublesome Trucks: "Oh dear! Oh dear!" *Narrator: "They groaned." *Kiki/Thomas: "Serves you right, Serves you right." *Narrator: "Puffed Kiki. *She was hard at work, puffing backwards and forwards all day." *Kiki/Thomas: "This will teach you a Lesson, This will teach you a Lesson." *Narrator: "She told the Hyenas. *And they answered," *The Hyenas/The Troublesome Trucks: "Yes it will, Yes it will." *Narrator: "They left the dead hyenas, then with two cranes, they put Big Macintosh back on the road. *He tried to move, but he couldn't, so Kiki helped him back home. *Bok Choy was waiting anxiously for them." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "Well, Kiki." *Narrator: "He Said." *Bok Choy/Sir Topham Hatt: "I've heard all about it, and I'm very pleased with you. You're the Really Useful Witch. *Big Mac shall have new tail and the new paint, and you shall have a ponies all to yourself." *Kiki/Thomas: "Oh Thank You so much Bok Choy." *Narrator: "Said Kiki. *Now Kiki is as happy as can be. She had a ponyville, and two ponies called Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. She puffs proudly backwards and forwards with them all day." *She has never lonely. Scrooge McDuck and Brock stop quite often and tell her the news. *Mr. Nezzer is always in a hurry, but never forgets to whistles to Kiki, and Kiki always whistles in return." Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Tv-Spoof